Liquid cooled optical fibers may be used in laser systems to provide fast and efficient discharge of laser energy. Some liquid cooled fibers may include a single, continuous flow channel for directing a cooling liquid (e.g., water) about the fiber and/or a distal cap of the fiber. The interface between the optical fiber, tube, and distal cap is a known problem area. For example, gradual loosening of the distal cap is a known problem. Cap loosening may occur when the distal cap becomes moveable relative to the laser fiber because of heat generated from the laser energy. A loose cape failure occurs when some portion of the cap moves into the laser energy, generating even more heat. To avoid loose cap failure, many liquid cooled fibers are replaced prematurely, adding expense. Cap failure may also occur during a procedure, requiring the surgeon expend additional operation time, adding even more expense. The present disclosure addresses these problems and other deficiencies in the prior art.